<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>很酷的热带鱼 by V07225</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282217">很酷的热带鱼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225'>V07225</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>关于剧中没有交待的第三个婴儿。<br/>“你不需要知道第三个婴儿到底出了什么事，反正我们更喜欢你的想象。顺便提一句，他的热带鱼可能还得过奖。”——《好兆头》小说</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>很酷的热带鱼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伯纳德·霍顿今年16岁。他用16年时间来思考自己生命的价值和意义，最后得出的结论是——快乐是很重要的，或许是这个世界上最重要的一件事情。</p>
<p>伯纳德在学校里并不是那种很受欢迎的小孩，从来都不是。首先，他长得很普通，算不上英俊，绝对不是最受女孩欢迎的“橄榄球队长”或者“篮球明星”。他的成绩不错，但对十几岁的中学生来说，成绩这件小事显得有点无足轻重。比起成绩，同学们更在意你是不是很“酷”，而显然“成绩好”听上去没那么酷。</p>
<p>他曾经尝试过让自己变得酷一点——模仿脱口秀明星和YouTube红人的说话方式，学习一些奇奇怪怪的口头禅，按照杂志上的潮流指南买来一些或许并不太适合自己的衣服。这并没有让他变酷，恰好相反，伯纳德觉得自己更逊了。</p>
<p>另一件不那么酷的事情是，伯纳德·霍顿喜欢养热带鱼。他非常喜欢热带鱼，那些色彩鲜艳又娇贵的小东西。伯纳德曾经在课堂上分享热带鱼饲养经验，他还把自己的鱼缸带到了学生科研成果小展览会场，希望大家都来看看他的热带鱼。</p>
<p>然而同学们说——呆子。</p>
<p>这听起来一点不像是句赞美。</p>
<p>但总而言之，伯纳德依旧因为，快乐是很重要的。他能从饲养热带鱼这件事情上获得很多很多快乐，养鱼是种相当美妙的体验。一般情况下，伯纳德认为，自己并不太需要来自别人的认可——他已经放弃了“让同学们觉得自己很酷”这件事。</p>
<p>可说实话，谁会不喜欢认同和赞美呢？</p>
<p>所以，他必须得承认，伯纳德·霍顿并不是完全快乐。</p>
<p>在16岁那年春夏交接的时候，伯纳德·霍顿和父母一起从塔德菲尔德搬到伦敦，这是为了追求更好的学校与教学质量。对于离开塔德菲尔德这件事，伯纳德并没表现出太多伤感。当然，他喜欢塔德菲尔德的阳光、天气、草坪、山丘、森林和小木屋，塔德菲尔德的一切他都是喜欢的。</p>
<p>但当妈妈摸着他的头，用一种悲伤得近乎戏剧化的口吻说：“去吧，伯纳德，跟你的同学们好好道个别，今天你可以晚点回家。”</p>
<p>伯纳德突然觉得，他想快点到伦敦去。</p>
<p>于是，当他们带着大包小包的行李离开生活了16年的小镇时，伯纳德·霍顿抱着他的鱼缸，感到前所未有的轻松。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>对亚茨拉菲尔来说，这是再平常不过的一个周三下午。</p>
<p>他的书店在营业，向来不怎么在意顾客体验的店老板坐在自己桌子后面享受阅读时光，手边放了杯永远不会冷掉的茶。他桌子下的抽屉里放了很多明信片，多数是其他书商寄来的，年份从1839年到2019年不等，剩下的来自克鲁利。那条蛇寄来的明信片总是让天使看不太懂，而克鲁利会评价说，你就是无法领会摇滚精神和现代艺术的精髓。</p>
<p>他穿浅卡其色三件套，系香芋色格子纹温莎结，鼻梁上架了副眼镜，完全沉浸在阅读当中，直到——</p>
<p>“先生，请问这本书怎么卖？”</p>
<p>亚茨拉菲尔抬起头来。</p>
<p>他看到一个年轻人，一个青少年，深棕色头发，脸颊上有雀斑，还有几颗明显的青春痘，嘴唇稍微有些厚。</p>
<p>这张脸让天使感到熟悉，但他一时想不起来。</p>
<p>“呃，”没有第一时间得到回应的年轻人看上去有点尴尬，“这本书，先生，请问怎么卖？您没标价格标签… …”</p>
<p>当然没有价格标签，亚茨拉菲尔心想，反正我从来没打算好好卖书。他从桌子后面站起来，看到年轻人手里拿的是厚厚一本热带鱼图鉴。天使不记得自己店里还有这种书，他想，这本书很可能来自亚当·扬，它是因为一个存在些许偏差的修复性奇迹而出现在店里的。</p>
<p>“不好意思，我可以看看吗？”他对年轻人说。</p>
<p>伯纳德·霍顿把书递过去，微微低下头，似乎不是很习惯长时间的目光接触。亚茨拉菲尔终于明白这张脸为什么会让他觉得熟悉了——他看起来像极了那位姓道林的美国大使，十几年前，自己曾在道林家的宅邸里当过园丁，克鲁利那时候是阿什托雷思保姆。</p>
<p>天使张开嘴，一声轻而短促的“噢”几乎溜出来，然后他又抿了抿下唇把嘴巴闭紧。</p>
<p>这是“第三个婴儿”，他意识到，是那天晚上被修女们弄丢的第三个婴儿。在这十几年间，亚茨拉菲尔曾和克鲁利讨论过这个问题。他当时坐在布艺沙发上，双手交叉在一起，问他的老朋友：“那第三个婴儿呢？你们把他弄到哪去了？”克鲁利挥着手做出几个毫无意义的动作，然后耸耸肩：“我不可能独自负责人间所有的新生儿，天使。他就是——谁知道呢——被一户好人家领走，然后普通又快乐地长大了？”</p>
<p>亚茨拉菲尔接受了这个说法。</p>
<p>现在，他终于见到了第三个婴儿，但他还需要确定一下。</p>
<p>“请问，”他说，“您是从塔德菲尔德来吗？”</p>
<p>在伯纳德·霍顿看来，这个问题有点奇怪，但他同时认为书店老板或许是位博学多才又睿智的人，对方一定是从自己身上的某些特质判断出他来自塔德菲尔德这个事实的。</p>
<p>于是他说：“是的，先生，我刚和父母搬到伦敦来。来读书。”</p>
<p>这个回答似乎让店老板很满意，他的态度比刚刚更友好了。伯纳德不知道该说什么，他看着店老板把那本热带鱼图鉴捧在手里翻了翻，然后用指腹和掌心抚摸封面，好像对一切都感到欣慰和释然。最后，店主说：“送给你了，孩子，这本书是属于你的了。”</p>
<p>伯纳德以为自己听错了。五分钟以前他还在犹豫要不要去向店主询价，因为这样一本装帧精美的图鉴必然价格不菲，而作为一个刚搬到伦敦来的学生，他很可能没有那么多钱。伯纳德向来认为自己并不属于被幸运女神眷顾的那种人，否则他在学校大概会很受欢迎，同学们也不会叫他“呆子”或者“怪胎”。可现在，因为今天的好天气，或者因为这家神奇的书店——幸运女神或许已经开始眷顾他了。</p>
<p>这让伯纳德感到振奋。</p>
<p>“你喜欢热带鱼吗？”店主问。</p>
<p>“呃，啊——是的，先生，我很喜欢。”伯纳德回答，“我养了很多热带鱼，它们很漂亮。”</p>
<p>“真好。”店主笑了，他笑的时候整张脸像块白色的慕斯蛋糕，“每个人都该多看看美好的东西，比如热带鱼。”</p>
<p>伯纳德揉了揉鼻子：“可是我的同学们并不喜欢热带鱼… …他们喜欢一些更酷的东西，热带鱼不酷，它们说我是个呆子。”</p>
<p>店主的脸因为这句话而显得伤感起来。年轻人立刻发现，店主的伤感和妈妈的伤感不一样，没那么多戏剧化的做作的东西，你会觉得他真的很伤心，伤心得很真诚。</p>
<p>“可我觉得你很——酷。”亚茨拉菲尔回答。“酷”这个词很陌生，他希望自己的发音听起来不要过于奇怪。</p>
<p>“真的吗？”</p>
<p>“当然。每个人都有自己热爱的东西，我们的爱好可能完全不一样，但爱好是‘酷’的，爱好‘酷’极了。”</p>
<p>“热带鱼也很酷吗？”</p>
<p>“再酷不过了。”亚茨拉菲尔敢肯定，在过去的六千多年里，他从来没一次性说过这么多次“酷”。</p>
<p>伯纳德的眼睛稍微亮了点，他把热带鱼图鉴抱在胸前，鼻尖微微发红：“你的爱好是什么，先生？”</p>
<p>“我喜欢书和音乐。”店主说，然后他把身体微微向前弯，显得有点神秘，“还有一切美味可口的小餐馆。”</p>
<p>伯纳德笑了。</p>
<p>他还想再说什么，然而这时门开了。一个人——一个穿黑色高定西装外套的男人推开门，在进门的同时大喊“天使”，然后径直走到桌边。他走路的姿势就好像这是他的书店、他拥有这间店甚至拥有整个伦敦一样。</p>
<p>这个男人个子很高，牛仔裤紧得有点不可理喻，有非常醒目的红头发，在室内也戴墨镜，鬓角还纹了一条蛇。在短短十几秒之内，伯纳德做出这样一个判断——首先，这位红头发先生是店主的朋友；其次，他真的太酷了；最后，他要么是位电影明星，要么是个黑手党。</p>
<p>“克鲁利。”店主在桌子后面朝来者打招呼，语气有些兴奋，“太巧了，我得向你介绍这位出色的年轻人，他——”</p>
<p>亚茨拉菲尔在这停顿了一下。他不可能当着伯纳德的面对克鲁利说，这是当年被修女们弄丢的第三个婴儿。</p>
<p>于是天使说，这位年轻人也从塔德菲尔德来，他或许出生在那家我们都知道的修道院，并用右手比了个“三”的手势，还晃了几下。</p>
<p>克鲁利的肩膀在那一瞬间僵得像块木板。他的表情在两秒钟之内变了三四次，做出几个夸张的肢体动作，直到亚茨拉菲尔用眼神告诉他：停下，亲爱的，你这样幼稚极了。于是他立刻停下来，用一个非常有型的姿势靠在桌子上，脊椎和双腿扭成好几截，然后用同样有型的态度向伯纳德问好。</p>
<p>伯纳德不是很习惯和这么酷的人打交道，虽然这让人有点兴奋。</p>
<p>“先生，呃，您喜欢热带鱼吗？”他问。</p>
<p>亚茨拉菲尔在桌子下面踢了踢克鲁利的脚。</p>
<p>“热带鱼，哈！”红头发的先生说，“热带鱼酷极了，谁不喜欢热带鱼呢？我喜欢热带鱼，还有其他所有鱼，它们滑溜溜的，还会游来游去。”</p>
<p>这个回答很难让伯纳德满意，但他还是开心的，毕竟，连这么酷的人都喜欢热带鱼。</p>
<p>“你一定得继续养热带鱼。”克鲁利说，煞有其事，“好好照顾你们的鱼，它们未来某一天会获奖的。”</p>
<p>“呃——”</p>
<p>“听我的没错，孩子。”</p>
<p>“你以后会非常快乐的。”店主说，“你现在在伦敦，新的城市，新的生活，一切都会和以前不一样。”</p>
<p>“一点没错。”红头发的先生表示认同，“你要开始走运了，生活总归是美好的。”</p>
<p>“谢谢？”伯纳德感觉这两位先生有些好笑。他们看上去那么不一样，像是来自两个完全不同的世界——事实上确实是，只是这位年轻人永远不会有机会知道——却可以做朋友，他看得出他们的关系非常好。</p>
<p>伯纳德想，自己该回家了，妈妈还等着他回去吃晚饭。但在离开之前，他还想确认一件事情。</p>
<p>他走到克鲁利身边，用很低的声音问：“先生，请问，您觉得这位书店店主酷吗？”</p>
<p>红头发先生发出一连串模模糊糊的怪声，然后弯下腰压低声音回答：“当然。他绝大多数时候都很烦，可同时也酷极了。我完全没办法离开他。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>伯纳德·霍顿离开那间旧书店的时候心情很好。他想，自己对于“快乐”的定义又明确了一些，感受也更深了一些。最主要的是，他的确得到了来自别人的认可——一位相当可爱的书店老板，和一位酷得没边的红头发先生——这份认可让他真的不太在意别人怎么看待他和他的热带鱼了。</p>
<p>毕竟那都是爱好。每个人都有自己热爱的事物，而爱好是很酷的东西。</p>
<p>他不知道的是，在那天晚上，一名天使和一名恶魔在丽兹饭店桌边碰杯，桌上的所有食物都是双人份，但它们最后都会跑进亚茨拉菲尔的肚子里。</p>
<p>“你一定用了奇迹。”克鲁利说，“用奇迹给那个年轻人带来好运，让他以后都快乐顺利。”</p>
<p>“你也用了奇迹，我知道。”亚茨拉菲尔对自己的表现很满意，“你说他的热带鱼将来有一天会获奖。”</p>
<p>“的确，”克鲁利耸耸肩，咽下一大口红酒，“他的热带鱼的确会获奖。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>FIN.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>